


Cinema

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux and Karkat settle down to watch a movie in Karkat's hive, under the grounds that Sollux picks the movie. When he shows up with a bunch of unlabeled discs that turn out to be porn tapes, they have quite a bit of fun that night. Solkat, plotless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinema

Karkat had been pestering Sollux all week about watching movies with him that weekend. Finally, it was Saturday, Sollux was bored, and he agreed, on one condition.

"Fine, KK. I'll watch your goddamn movies. But we have to watch the one that I choose, none of your boring romcoms," Sollux chuckled, and Karkat glowered at him but said nothing. He had been bugging him forever. He wasn't going to screw it up just because he didn't get to watch Troll Jennifer Aniston kiss the man of her dreams. 

Okay, maybe Sollux was more of a dick than he thought.

Karkat headed back to his hive and in a couple of minutes, Sollux showed up with a stack of dvd cases. They had no labels on them, just blank cases.

"Are there even any fucking movies in there? You must be the biggest moron ever hatched by paradox space," Karkat announced, but Sollux just shoved the whole stack into his arms.

"Why don't you check, numbnuts, before accusing me of being a moron? You're the one who can't even turn a computer on without causing a small apocalypse, ehehe."

"Hey. Shut the fuck up. That was ONE TIME!" Karkat yelled as Sollux continued to laugh. He opened up the top dvd on the stack to find an unlabeled disc inside it. 

"What the fuck are you trying to pull, Sollux? It's blank. Where did you get this?"

Sollux raised an eyebrow, sliding the disc into its respective slot on Karkat's VCR. "I may or may not have downloaded them off the internet. But that doesn't matter. Movies are movies, KK, now sit down and shut up."

Karkat sat down and, for the most part, he shut up, although there was a lot of elbowing and cursing trying to make room on the small couch. Finally, Karkat was stuck squashed up against the armrest, as Sollux draped one arm over the couch above him, one of his legs sprawled lazily over the other armrest.

He flicked the tv on and the movie started up. The scene opened on a young troll couple who were fighting against a wave of enemies. Karkat didn't recognize either of the actors, which was odd, as he watched a lot of movies.

The couple was now trapped in a cave, holding off the attackers, and the woman turned to her matesprit then.

"I don't want to die here," she said.

"Then we should make the moment last," he replied.

The moment they started kissing, Karkat knew something was off. Their kisses were way too passionate for this early in the movie. Beside him, he heard Sollux laughing to himself. 

Now the female troll was shirtless, and Karkat knew Sollux had definitely put the wrong tape in. He shifted in his seat, crossing his legs as the movie went on, and as it progressed he was absolutely certain that Sollux had made a mistake. This was genuine, certified redrom pailing porn. He would never have guessed Sollux would watch that stuff, although he did spend quite a bit of time on the internet. 

They were only about a quarter of the way through the movie, and Karkat was squirming, shifting his hips as he tried to conceal his erection. Sollux leaned back in his seat lazily, obviously enjoying Karkat's discomfort. However, Sollux's own twin bulges were already hard and making two visible tents in his jeans. 

A third of the way into the film, and Karkat decided to speak up.

"Sollux, this is the wrong movie," he said, a bit quieter than he'd intended.

"What did you say?" Sollux asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I said, this is bullshit! You chose the wrong movie! Now I have to sit here and watch people fuck and I can't even-" His face heated up and he was unable to say another word.

"What was that? Well, maybe you want me to take care of your little 'problem.'" Sollux said, gesturing at Karkat's erection. 

Karkat looked at Sollux, who was smirking at him, and slowly nodded. 

Sollux took Karkat's face between his hands and kissed him, startling him and causing him to jerk back, but Sollux still held him. "Hold still. You're going to make this harder for me."

Karkat didn't pull away the next time Sollux kissed him, and this kiss was different. Sollux's arm wrapped around Karkat's waist, his mouth opening against Karkat's, his tongue darting in between Karkat's parted lips. 

Sollux pulled back slightly and began pressing openmouthed kisses to Karkat’s neck and shoulders, his tongue darting out and testing the fevered skin. He then slid to the floor and knelt between Karkat's legs, unbuttoning and unzipping Karkat's pants with a combination of psionics and his teeth.

Karkat's bulge popped up instantly. He was almost painfully hard, and precum was already collecting on the reddening tip. Sollux flicked his tongue over the tip, lapping up the droplets of candy red fluid, and stroked the base with psionics at the same time. Karkat dropped his head back, letting out a low moan. 

Sollux engulfed the entire base with psionics, slowly moving them up the shaft while he sucked lightly on the tip. Karkat bit his lip, purring softly. Sollux lifted his head, a string of saliva connecting his lower lip to the head of Karkat’s cock, and chuckled.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered,” he admitted.

“Nngh- shut the fuck up and keep going!” There was Karkat’s hand again, taking its place on the back of Sollux’s head and pushing him forward. 

“Persistent, aren’t we? Don’t worry,” Sollux said, swiping his tongue along the entire shaft as Karkat watched. He drew back again, glancing up at Karkat’s flushed face. “I’m not going anywhere.”

The psionics returned, an almost forceful presence around Karkat’s entire cock. Sollux was still lightly sucking on the tip, every so often taking it into his mouth. The psionics around the base of the shaft were enough to send Karkat over the edge, not to mention that Sollux had half of his cock inside of his mouth by now. Karkat could feel Sollux’s split tongue against the side of his throbbing member.

Karkat was on the edge, volatile, about to boil over with pleasure and lust. He dropped his head back, but stopped mid-groan when his head hit a barrier. He had dropped his head back into a nest of psionic energy, and ohfuckoh _fuck_ Sollux was targeting his horns now. He was practically sobbing now, completely out of control. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes when Sollux inserted two fingers into his nook, his mouth still latched onto the tip of his cock, and when a few tendrils of psionic energy joined those fingers, Karkat lost it completely, spilling into Sollux’s mouth. It was too much for Sollux to take, and he let go of Karkat’s cock as more and more candy red slurry shot all over his face and clothes. Sollux kept pumping his fingers in and out until the end, and even after Karkat had finished, he still felt a light buzzing on his horns and inside of him. 

“So what did you think, KK?” Sollux asked, bracing himself against the armrest and leaning close.

Karkat just sat there, completely speechless, until he finally said, “You have something on your face.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Sollux announced, clutching Karkat’s chin and pulling him into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. 

Sollux’s twin cocks were still hard, making two visible bulges in Sollux’s tight shorts. Karkat reached up, groping Sollux through the thin cloth of his shorts. He smirked, obviously unaffected by this. Karkat noticed that, and slipped his hand into his pants, massaging his twin bulges directly. Sollux was biting his lip, a playful expression on his face, but still made no sound. Karkat pumped them up and down even more forcefully, determined to get him to respond. He unzipped Sollux’s pants with his other hand, freeing his bulges, and slipped them down to his ankles. He noticed that Sollux’s bulges were much bigger and thicker than his own. They stood proud and erect, pulsating slightly in his hand. Karkat could feel himself getting hard at the sight of them. 

Sollux must have noticed his expression, because he looked him right in the eye, smirking. “Well? Do you want me to fuck you, KK?” 

Karkat hesitated. He was already picturing what it would feel like to have both of those long, thick bulges slide into his nook. He nodded.

Sollux pushed him down so he was lying flat on the couch, and knelt in between his legs. He felt the presence of psionics on his inner thighs, spreading his legs and lifting his hips up, presenting his dripping wet nook to Sollux. Sollux gripped his hips, pulling him even closer as he slid a single bulge inside of his nook. He gasped in pleasure as the walls of Karkat’s nook clenched around his bulge, surrounding him with the warmth that only someone of his blood color could produce. He drove himself deep inside of Karkat, feeling him shudder underneath him, showering his face with kisses as he thrust roughly in and out of him. He wanted both of his bulges inside of him, but he could feel how tight Karkat was already, and he didn’t want to hurt him at all. 

Sollux surrounded Karkat’s bulge with psionics again, desperate to get him off before he came himself. He could tell that Karkat was close. Karkat was gripping his shoulders tightly and wrapping his legs around Sollux’s waist as he tried to force even more of Sollux’s length inside of him. He was lustful, needy, desperate to come. Sollux pulled out almost all the way, and Karkat’s expression changed from intense lust to confusion, and then something akin to anger. 

“Relax.” Sollux said, kissing Karkat before he could protest. 

He kept their lips pressed together for quite some time as he adjusted his hips, positioning both of his bulges outside of Karkat’s dripping wet nook. Karkat let out a high pitched whine, muffled by Sollux’s kiss, as Sollux pushed the heads of his bulges inside of him. He felt Karkat shiver in his grasp and his legs wrap even more tightly around him as both of his cocks sank even deeper into his aching nook. Karkat let out a keening cry, dropping his head back as Sollux began to slowly thrust.

Sollux smirked and began to thrust harder and faster, his strokes becoming even rougher. Karkat was tearing up slightly, and his bulge was aching, droplets of precum sliding down the red-flushed shaft. 

Sollux gathered psionics on the tips of his fingers and stroked Karkat’s hard bulge. Within a few seconds, Karkat came, spilling bright red fluid all over both of their stomachs. Sollux had no idea how Karkat could get even tighter, but he did, and the feeling of his nook tightening around his twin bulges caused Sollux to moan loudly, coming hard deep inside of Karkat’s nook. 

He pulled out, and Karkat could feel the sensation of mustard yellow genetic material dripping from his nook. He lay back on the couch as his intense lust turned into dull exhaustion. Sollux leaned forward, lying on top of Karkat’s chest, and interlaced their fingers, drifting off to sleep as the credits rolled.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the unoriginal plot line. I bet 10,000 other fanfics have been done with this as the premise. But either way, I am in it for the porn. Now you know.


End file.
